Dentro de un año
by LaOdisea
Summary: La siguiente vez que Dean ve a su padre, Jhon ha muerto. Tiene un hermano y va a encargarse de él.
1. Chapter 1

**Sumary:** La siguiente vez que Dean ve a su padre, Jhon ha muerto. Tiene un hermano y va a encargarse de él.

**Advertencia:** Incesto, lenguaje soez, excenas explicitas y otras cosas más.

**¡SIN BETEO!**

Capitulo Uno: **Hola hermano**

— ¿Es ese?

El pasillo era un caos de panico e incertidumbre. Mujeres llorando, niños gritando y enfermeras dando ordenes por doquier. Se había ido la luz y afuera la tormenta aún arremetia con fuerza.

Dean estaba empapado y pegajoso por la lluvia; había tenído que cruzar media cuidad en moto, esquivando autos, personas histericas y la fuerza de los elementos.

Hacia horas que se había reportado alerta de huracan en las costas y por el momento el hospital central era el sitio mas seguro, aunque ya se hubiese ido la luz hacía un tiempo, justo cuando su padre había abandonado este mundo, los pasillos y habitaciones estaban tan faltos de calor como el cadaver de su padre, cubierto por una sabana blanca tras el.

Si, es él—corrigió Boby—. Es tu hermano Sam.

Dean chasqueó la lengua y volteo su mirada nuevamente hacía el cuerpo bajo la sabana aún en la cama de hospital.

— ¿Por qué aún no lo han movido?.

—Hijo, no es que no me moleste pero, creo que todo el mundo tiene las manos ocupadas ahora mismo y…— su voz se torno amarga, de repente, como si las fuerzas le hubiesen abandonado—Jhon no irá a nigun lado.—Dean asintio. Dejó a Boby y avanzó hacía Sam "su hermano". Sam estaba en medio del corredor, en una banca, todo desparramado y desgarbado con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Tenía demasiada ropa encima, de talla más grande y el cabello desordenado como si no se lo peinara nunca. Cuando Dean llegó con el noto que sus mejillas estaban humedas. El cabello le cubria los ojos.

—Debería cortarselo ya, lo tiene demasiado largo — pensó. — Sam, soy tu hermano Dean.—se presentó.

Sam levanto la mirada, no sin limpiarse el rostro con las manos. Cuando lo miró Dean noto que sus ojos estaban demasiado rojos, debío haber estado llorando desde antes que su padre muriera.

—¿Dean?. — sonó confundido.

Sam tenía los ojos de un gris claro con anillas verdes, estaban humedos y le recordaron a los de un cachorro abandonado a su suerte. En este momento, era justamente su caso, pero Dean se haría cargo. Se haría cargo de todo.

Ciertamente Sam no entendería porqué ibá a hacerse cargo de todo, mucho menos siquiera porqué estaba Dean allí. Seguramente su padre le había usado de ejemplo como el tipo de hijo en que Sam jamás debía convertirse.

—Si, Dean, tu hermano mayor.— reiteró con paciencia.

Sam se levanto lentamente de su asiento. Se intento acomodó el pelo con las manos y lo miró largo rato.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó finalmente. No sonaba acusador, solo confundido y consternado, despues de todo Dean era hijo de Jhon, pero no era hijo de Jhon. Era la primera vez que el veía a Sam cara a cara. Era la primera vez que sabían de él en años.

—Vengo a por ti — explicó con simpleza, intentando no hacer bromas. Ahora era el encargado de Sam y debía meterse de lleno en su roll de adulto responsable y accesible. — eres menor de edad, asi que me dieron tu custodia.

Sam frunce el ceño.

—Gracias, pero no tienes porque. Se que Boby podría tomarla si se lo pidiera. — Sam es cortes y amable pero a Dean no le gusta la hipocrecia, venga como venga.

—Boby es un buen sujeto, pero no es familia. Debes estar con tu familia.— era una respuesta cuidadosa que había ensayado. Sabía que Sam lo cuestionaria.

Despues de todo, Dean era como el hijo prodigo. Solo que menos querido.

Sam pusó mala cara. Sus modales de buen niño se ya esfumados.

—Boby es mas familia que tu. — le escupe y ahí esta, en sus ojos, la ira y la rabia emergiendo. Seguramente Sam va a desquitarse el dolor de la perdida con el.

Que se desahogue todo lo que quiera, no tiene la paciencia para responderle o cerrarle la boca, esta mojado, tiene frio y empieza a tener hambre. Que Sam piense lo que le de la gana, de todos modos la situación no va a cambiar.

Dean le da la espalda, caminando hacía Boby quien se ha quedado como mero espectador.

—Me hare cargo de todo.— habla de Jhon por supuesto.

—Gracias.

Boby nunca le ha juzgado. Es un buen tipo y lo mas importante: sabe la verdad.

Siente a Sam acercarsele por detrás y sabe que no esta para nada contento.

Es menor de edad aún y si dentro de un año quiere buscar rumbo por su cuenta y abandonarlo es muy su problema. Dean cumplirá con su deber; no se lo debe a Jhon, pero no hay duda de que se lo debe a Mary.

Le da una última mirada al amigo de su padre.

—Si necesitas alguna cosa, llamame.

—Tu tambien Bobby.

Toma a Sam de un brazo con firmeza. Sam lucha, pero el agarre de Dean es de hierro mientras, lo arrastra por el pasillo a la salida. Van a mojarse y a Dean le importa un rabano. El ya esta empapado y quiere ver si la lluvia le baja los humos a su hermano.

El hospital es el lugar mas seguro para resguardarse pero, Dean planea salir de la cuidad, lejos del huracan, lejos de su padre y lejos de todo.

Mientras cruzan la interestatal, Sam se aferra a él como si nunca se hubiese subido a una moto, propablemente nunca lo ha hecho, pero dejo de quejarse o de hablar desde que la lluvia y el viento helado los recibieron en las puertas del hospital.

Mientras avanzan todo queda atrás, la cuidad, la lluvia y un nuevo panorama se alza en el horizonte.

Tiene frio, hambre y cansancio acumulado, pero esta bien, esas cosas evitan que piense en su padre.

Buscara un motel en carretera y pasaran la noche allí. luego seguiran en su viaje de ruta hasta california. Donde dicen nunca llueve y siempre hay sol.

**Continuara. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sumary:** Sam se hace a la idea de que su vida ha cambiado para siempre y de ahora en adelante le tocara lidiar con el energumeno de su hermano mayor. Escuela nueva, amigos nuevos y Boby no esta allí para salvarle.

**Pareja;** Dean W. / Sam w.

**Advertencia**: esta sin betear, eso quiere decir que puede tener faltas ortograficas y descuidos tontos. Hay incesto, tortuoso y dramatico incesto y un Sam y un Dean con moto y actitud de mierda. Hay sexo extre hombres y sexo entre hermanos y sexo con mujeres. Hay INCESTO y es un mundo ALTERNO  por lo tanto hay personalidades OCC. Jhon esta muerto y Sam esta en manos y a merced de Dean xD.

Gracias a los que me dejaron comentarios, me animaron a seguir pronto. Espero el cap les sea entretenido.

Acepto criticas constructivas y consejos.

Captiulo Dos : **Soleada California**

Sam no habló en todo el camino, pero si se sujeto con todas sus fuerzas.

Paso todo el camino al borde de un ataque al corazón, Dean iba demasiado rápido, la calle estaba mojada y llovía. El miedo a morir le impidio seguir maldiciendo al rubio y a su padre por dejarlo a su suerte.

Luego de un tiempo, la lluvia desaparecio y como si entrasen a otro mundo distinto, el panorama también; ya no llovía, la calle estaba seca y había sol; el viento golpeaba su cara y amenazaba con tumbarlo de la moto. Nunca se había subido a una y era aterrador, siempre las catalogo como vehiculos totalmente vulnerables a accidentes.

El cuerpo de Dean era firme bajo su toque y nunca volteo a ver si estaba bien. Sam paso el viaje pegado a su espalda, muy a su pesar. El enfado y un sentimiento desolado invadiendo su vida.

— ¿ A dondé vamos?— preguntó contra sus deseos, cuando se acomodaron en el humilde motel de paso.

—A california. — Dean se veía siempre tan fresco, el muy imbecil.

—¿California? ¿Porqué? — ¿acaso Dean había vivido allí desde siempre?

— Porque allí esta stanford — eso Sam no se lo esperaba, acaso…

—¿ Comó lo sabes? — preguntó sorprendido. Solo su padre sabía que quería ir allí y no es que Dean y el se llevaran bien. Sus planes eran terminar la escuela con las mejores notas y pedir una beca. Standford era demasiado costosa para su padre, demasiado costosa para él.

Dean se encogio de hombros, quitandole importancia.

—¿ Qué pasa con mis cosas?

—Cuando lleguemos — empezó quitandose las botas — ya estarán allí.

Sam no lo creía posible, aunque cabía la posibilidad, Tenía que preguntar.

Dean comenzó a quitarse la ropa empapada.

—¿ has estado todo este tiempo en california? — preguntó Sam.

Dean se había quitado ya la chaqueta y la camisa mojada y empezaba a desabrocharse el cinturon de los pantalones. Hasta ahora Sam no había reparado realmente en ello. Dean tenía la piel tostada, lo que resaltaba aún mas sus ojos verdes, que en ese momento parecían ser dos esmeraldas fundidas . su cuerpo no era excesivamente musculoso, pero si estaba bien trabajado y tonificado. No era tan alto como Sam pero lo parecia, de echo parecía enorme en ese momento.

Dean se termino de quitar el cinturon y avanzo hacía él sin mucha ceremonia.

De cerca Sam no pudo ignorar que tenía los pezones erectos, seguramente por el frio. El cabello rubio ceniza se le pegaba a la frente.

Eso…no es asunto tuyo Sam. conformate con saber que me encargare de que termines la escuela y vayas a una buena universidad. Somos de la misma sangre y eres mi hermano menor, conformate con saber eso. — no le estaba gruñendo, de echo hablaba con mucha calma. De todos modos Sam recupero el enojo como una sacudida.

Sam intento canalizar toda su ira en sus ojos. Debió haberlo echo muy bien porque el canalla de su hermano le sonrio de lado y se alejo para finalmente quitarse los pantalones. Sam desvio la mirada instantaneamente; no es que Dean fuera una chica o un marciano pero, no se sentia tan en confianza como para mirarlo en paños menores o peor, desnudo.

Cuando Dean entro al baño, se dejo caer contra la cama sin importarle si la mojaba.

Estaba agotado, habían sido días dificiles. Había tenido que ver como su padre sufria para luego morir de un paro respiratorio. Las luces del hospital se habían ido junto con su vida y justo despues como un mal augurio su hermano aparece luego de años de no escuchar de él y una vida sin llegar a conocerle. Su vida había dado un giro de 160 grados.

No tenía muchos amigos en su antigua escuela y tampoco tenía a nadie a quien echar de menos en la cuidad que habían dejado atrás. Estaban en vacaciones de verano y su padre había muerto. La única familia que tenía era un hermano que al parecer lo odiaba tanto como odio a su padre. Sam no se había sentido tan indeseado en su vida, tan desamparado…

Simplemente no entendia que motivaba a Dean a hacer todo aquello. No paraba de excusarse una y otra vez con que eran hermanos, pero si la sangre tuviera algún significado para él no habría sido tan frio al ver el cadaver de su propio padre en aquel hospital.

Su padre…

Sam tenía ganas de llorar, llorar de ira, rabía y frustración.

Dean seguía en la ducha, con el ruido del agua inundando su habitación de motel.

Cuando el mayor salio, Sam ya había cambiado las sabanas, se había puesto el pijama y enrollado en las mantas roidas como si intentara amurallarse el solo.

No escucho el suspiro cansado de su hermano, ni como entraba al calor de la cama con los hombros caidos, como si cargara con el peso del mundo. A opinión de Dean, era mas o menos el asunto.

…..

…

Llegan a un departamento en San francisco a mitad de la noche. Es suficiente para ambos, no muy grande, ni muy pequeño y esta justo frente a la playa, en un complejo justo en el tercer piso. Tiene cocina, dos habitaciones, un baño y un balcon. Esta mas o menos 25 millas al sur de palo alto, por lo tanto no tan lejos de la universidad pero, si cerca de una escuela preparatoria.

— tu alcoba. — le indica Dean. Sam ha optado por ignorarle desde el motel. No lo soporta.

Cuando entra a su habitación, se deja caer en la cama. Tiene sabanas nuevas, de echo los muebles desprenden el olor de recien comprados; entonces es ahí, donde realmente se pregunta como es que su hermano puede pagar todo eso, como es que sabe que quiere ir a esa univversidad, a Standford.

¿ dondé estuvo todo este tiempo? Es obvio que no en california, todo parece recien adquirido.

Leal a su palabra en una ezquina hay un pequeño monto de cajas apiñadas. Sam se levanta para comprobar que efectivamente son todas sus cosas.

Empezará a desempacar mañana, por el momento solo quiere dormir.

Debe ser ya de madrugada cuando siente que alguien lo mueve —esta mas dormido que despierto para hacer algo al respecto. Tampoco se siente en peligro, la sensación es…confortante—y lo cubre con unas mantas.

. . . .

. . .

Sam es sacudido por Dean a la mañana siguiente. La situación es totlamnte extraña. No solo porque ya no es su padre lo primero que ve en la mañana sino que Dean se comporta como una mamá ganza, no, en serio: le despierta y le insta a mover el culo para llevarlo al instituto.

—Memoriza la ubicación porque sera el único día que te lleve pelanas.

Le prepara el desayuno.

—esto esta quemado.

—callate.

Le llevo a la escuela.

—Si, tienes problemas, llamame — Dean le ha obligado a darle su numero de celular y Sam ha guardado el suyo por mera precausión.

Llegaron en su flamante motocicleta salida de una peli de matones llamando la atención de todos. El motor es como un puma amaestrado que ruge intimidante y peligroso.

Sam no responde, de echo solo dice:

—Mmmhnn. —aún no le perdona y Dean no es exactamente la novicia rebelde.

Las puertas del instituto se abren ante él, arrastrandolo en la marea de estudiantes. Sam tiene su horario en las manos, su primera clase es historia, eso esta bien, le gusta la historia.

Continuara….

**N.A**: los capitulos deberían abarcar más pero me lo estoy tomando con calma para no tardar tanto en actualizar, espero poder hacerlo cada semana. De todos modos cada capitulo es como un monton de sensaciones, pensamientos y vivencias al comienzo, ya mas adelante se ira tornando densa la trama.

No olviden comentar que les parecio.


	3. Chapter 3

—¿Comó te va con Sam?

Dean se toma su tiempo para responder, despues de todo no se puede bromear con este tipo.

—Bien. Se encoge de hombros —Se ha adaptado facilmente, o al menos eso parece y es autosuficiente.—gracias a Dios—. Se levanta temprano, va al colegio, hace su tarea, se encierra en su cuerto —"me sigue odiando" pero eso no le incumbe a nadie.

El hombre se queda en silencio por unos segundos y Dean se tensa, temiendo que pudiese leerle la mente. Finalmente sonrie con suavidad y se levanta para irse.

En toda su estatura sigue siendo más bajo que Dean pero, no menos peligroso.

Su nombre es Zacarias.

—Nos veremos entonces la proxima semana. Sigue haciendo tu trabajo tan bien como siempre y…cuidate Dean.

Estrechan sus manos y el hombre sale de la cafeteria con el tintineo de las campanillas.

No es hasta que Dean lo ve desaparecer con su coche al final de la calle que se siente fuera de peligro.

—Mierda. Suspira reclinandose todo lo que puede en el mullido asiento de su mesa.

Zacarías empieza a quedarse calvo, supera los cuarenta pero parece igual de fuerte que cualquier hombre y lo mas importante: es su jefe.

Antes de irse, ha dejado unos dolares que son mas que suficiente para pagar los cafes que ambos pidieron. A diferencia del otro, el suyo esta a medio terminar. Ahora, ya estando a solas, puede tomarselo con calma.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que arribo con Sam a california. Sam ha demostrado ser responsable y centrado y si no fuera porqué Dean sabe lo malo que es cocinando se hubiese ofendido cuando al tercer día Sam decidio que la cocina sería parte de su territorio y como tal Dean tenía prohibido ir.

Insolente como siempre lo imagino.

—Quita. Vino salido de la nada y parecio casi arrebatarle la sarten, sus manos eran enormes. _Criajo anormal_.

A Dean no le gustaba que el chaval se tomara tantas confianzas con el, no le gustaba que nadie lo hiciera, pero se autoimpuso inmediatamente el pensamiento.

" _Es tu hermano, ahora vives con tu hermano, acostumbrate"_

Además la confianza haría que hubiese menos tensión entre ellos.

Arrascandose el culo, le dio el espacio a Sam para que se encargara del desayuno y se desplego al sillon de la sala. Era temprano y aún tenía sueño.

Y también porque tenía una reputación que mantener:

—Me alegro que seas capaz de preparar el desayuno, empezaba a creer que eras uno de esos adolescentes inútiles a los que hay que hacerles todo.

Escucha un bufido proveniente de la cocina y sonrie inconcientemente.

Y porqué Sam parece ser un picapleitos que no sabe perder batallas:

—¿Comó podrías saberlo cuando núnca te intereso saber de mi?

Lo dice con rabia contenida y Dean se obliga a cerrar la boca.

Sabe cuando perder y sabe que Sam siempre ha vivido y espera por su bien, siga viviendo en la ignorancia, asi que hacerlo estrellarse contra la pared llamada "Realidad" no es una opción, por el momento.

Dean opta por su objetivo inicial, domir.

Cuando despierta, Sam se ha ido y en la mesa del comedor esta su desayuno envuelto en un envase que mantiene el calor dentro.

Como siempre lo imagino, Sam es considerado…

#

Sam se pregunta si Dean es narcotraficante.

—Quizá solo es un sicario. Piensa. Lo esta juzgando por la eterna brabuconeria que lleva tatuada en la cara.

Dean es grosero, pedante, cretino, cabron, imbecil y un monton de adjetivos que Sam ha máquinado en su tiempo libre. No se atreve a ir mas allá por el simple hecho de que Dean aún no le da suficiente material y porque, despues de todo.

"_Es mi hermano"  
_  
A pesar de todo; Dean es su hermano, su hermano mayor y luego de dos semanas de semi-convivencia —Sam se la pasa encerrado en su cuarto, no lo busca simplemente desaparece por horas—, lo ha entendido; incluso ya no se siente raro al explicarselo o decirselo a alguien. La palabra se ha asentado en su paladar. Sam jamás había tenido, podido o querido decirlo hasta hace unas semanas.

Finalmente acepta que tiene un hermano. Había estado un poco reacio, pero ya no. Dean es su hermano y se estaba haciendo cargo de él. era su familia ahora, su única familia ahora. A pesar de todo lo demás…

Ahora que se ha reconciliado con la idea siente cierto alivio y menos peso en sus hombros. Suspira y mira el cielo azul.

En california hace más calor que en su antiguo hogar pero, esta bien.

Sam ha intento no ser una carga y tampoco ser una molestia: hasta ahora sus nuevos profesores no tienen quejas de él y Dean tampoco tiene queja alguna, no al menos una dicha seriamente.

Sam se ha encargado de que cada vez que Dean despierta o llega en la noche, su comida permanesca caliente, esperandolo en la mesa.

Ha dejado de echarle en cara a Dean el pasado y le responde mordazmente tanto como puede.

Sam no se considera respondon, despues de todo Dean tan joven e inmaduro como se ve —cuatro años mayor que Sam—, sigue siendo un adulto —su padre siempre decía que tenía vocación de abogado y que le costaba dejar peleas por la paz, es simplemente que no entiende lo que le pasa con Dean. Hasta ahora tiene una teoria; simplemente el ancestral _TedigoTumedices _que hay entre los hermanos de todo el mundo.

Sam decide que por el bien de su relación —no es porque le interese llevarse mejor con Dean, o aspire a ser querido por su hermano—, y por su paz mental —estar siempre a la defensiva es cansino—, lo mejor sera que esa noche, por primera vez, espere a Dean y cenen juntos en la mesa, como una familia rota normal.

Sam no planea hacer nada especial, no quiere que sea algo especial, pero termina cocinando algo especial.

Cuando Dean llega esa noche, acomodandose los huesos del cuello y con la misma chaqueta que usa para todas sus prendas, es evidente la sorpresa en su rostro cuando ve a Sam esperandolo en la mesa con la cena lista.

—Hola, cielo ¿te hice esperar mucho?

Suelta Dean, seguramente para joderlo y no perder la compostura.

Sam sabe que aunque intente ocultarlo Dean esta sorprendido, confundido, quizá con el pensamiento, de que aquello en medio del comedor no es Sam.

Lo ve bajar su vista a la mesa, inspeccionarla.

Lo ve sentarse en silencio y sin mas como si fuera lo único importante, decir:

Hiciste pie de manzana.

Sam empieza a servirse sin esperarlo, intentado ocultar su sonrisa porqué ha ganado. Una primera victoria sin tener que usar palabras.

#

Naol: Gracias por comentar, tu review me sirvio para animarme a subir este cap, me alegro que te haya gustado la narrativa y me salio super facil.

Saludos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Advertencia**: SIN BETEO, incesto, relaciones entre hombres, que para variar son hermanos, violencia, etceteras xD.

**Pareja principal**: Dean/Sam

**Sumary**: Sam empieza a tener sueños extraños, empieza a sentir que lo vigilan, y a la vez que ignora sus propios problemas, se interesa por saber más de Dean.

Capitulo cuatro

**¿Quién eres? ¿Quién soy? Parte I**

Luego de la primera comida juntos, vienen muchas más. La vida pie de manzana que estuviese llevando Sam con papá, lo ha alcanzado a él ahora. Siempre hay un elaborado desayuno, siempre una buena cena y un postre que Dean repite sin vergüenza alguna. Se pregunta si Sam tendrá escondido un recetario en algún lugar, el chico le ha salido muy al estilo de esposas desesperadas, con delantal y todo. Eso le lleva a pensar —como pocas veces piensa— que debió haber echo muy feliz a su padre, más de lo que el nunca podría haberlo hecho. Sam era como el hijo modelo o algo así.

Lo cierto es que se lo ha ganado —un poco— con ese pie de manzana casero.

Lo cierto es que su sabor no era tan bueno como el que le hacía su madre, pero Dean se sintió casi igual que aquellas veces, una sensación parecida,familiar_, familia._

—Dean.

Sam aparece, salido de la nada, como siempre. Lo ha interceptado en la puerta a punto de salir.

Son las nueve de la noche.

—¿Qué pasa?. Su tono es más suave cada día, se ha ablandado con Sam—no le ha quedado de otra—

—¿A dónde vas?.

Sam huele a carbonilla, a limpio y tareas escolares; tiene el cabello aún mojado de la ducha y huele a su shampoo; la hidratación de la cara le pone la piel más brillante y delicada, parece un niño.

Normalmente Dean no sale tan tarde —no desde que tiene que cuidar de Sam—, normalmente un sábado como aquel luego de la cena se reúne con la televisión, pero es fin de semana y cualquier cosa le puede surgir. Por lo general a Sam no le importa si Dean sale o entra a cualquier hora, pero últimamente ha establecido costumbres pie de manzana y hoy parece ser que le ha dado por sentir preocupación como un hermano normal.

Es sábado, son las nueve de la noche y una neblina espesa danza por las calles.

Los perros se han quedado mudos y es una noche sin estrellas.

Es perfecta y aterradora.

De echo es una noche estupenda para decapitar a una banda de vampiros que han estado drenando mujeres rubias.

Dean planea llegar al bar _"La gota roja" —_si, ironías_—_ y rastrearlos a todos antes que sea domingo —el domingo es sagrado, después de todo, no se debe trabajar; es un milagro, pero Zacarias lo aprueba—

—llamó un amigo, necesita ayuda con algo.

Dean podría optar por ignorarle, el infalible QueTeImportaChaval, pero tiraría por tierra la poca paz que hay entre ellos. La poco que su hermano ha construido —aún no tiene porque—.

Sam levanta una ceja, incrédulo; Dean no lo entiende, como ve a travéz de su mentira, no han pasado tanto tiempo juntos para conocerse lo suficiente.

—¿Puedo ir contigo?. Suena dócil, no suplicante, dócil.

—No, ya paso tu hora de dormir, ve a la cama. Sam va a replicar, lo interrumpe a posta. —además no necesito ayuda. Esta vez son ambas cejas fruncidas. Algo que se espesa en los pardos ojos de su hermano, algo que Dean detecta como terquedad marca Winchester.

—No voy a quedarme aquí….solo…

Esta vez el contrariado es él. ¿Sam acaso tiene miedo de quedarse solo en casa? En otras circunstancias lo haría rabiar con una burla pero en su situación, no es buena señal.

—¿Porqué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Habla con el tono de las cosas serias, el tono que usa con las victimas que ve a diario. Sam parece sorprendido por la pregunta, como si no esperase aquello. Parece pensarlo, se cruza de brazos y se estira mas sobre si mismo, en toda su altura de chico anormal.

Finalmente dice:

—es sábado, estoy aburrido y no tengo sueño, quiero acompañarte.

Obviamente no es la verdad, algo más esta ocurriendo, algo que Sam no le va a contar.

—Tienes que ganarte su confianza idiota. Piensa, como si hubiese sido obvio desde el inicio. ¿Cómo va a cuidar a Sam, si Sam no confía en el? probablemente las señales del cambio han dado inicio. Dean necesita saber que le esta pasando para poder actuar. —si no soy lo suficientemente bueno, Zacarias se hará cargo del asunto. Una parte de él quería evitar a toda costa que eso ocurriera.

—Bien, vendrás conmigo.

No es la mejor idea, pero cuando lo dice, Sam parece relajarse totalmente.

—pero tendrás que obedecerme, ¿entendido? Nada de _DeanEstooo, PeroDeaaan_.

Es capaz de imitar el tono irritable de Sam —o al menos como imagina que suena—

Sam bufa indignado.

—vas a obedecerme ¿entiendes Sam?

Su voz es grave y no acepta replicas. Sam asiente, resignado.

Sam no esta cómodo con pedirle nada a Dean pero admite que ir con el, es lo mejor. Pasarían "tiempo de calidad" —es razonable después de todo— y no estaría solo en el apartamento.

No es que Sam sea un miedoso o tenga cinco años, pero hay algo, algo afuera y algo adentro que le esta poniendo de los nervios y algo paranoico.

Eso si le sumamos las pesadillas.

Dean aún no lo sabe, Sam tampoco le va a decir nada, pero desde hace algunos días ha tenido sueños extraños. No recuerda de que van cuando despierta, pero aún fuera del mundo onírico persiste el sentimiento de temor y angustia que le acelera el pulso y la respiración en medio de la oscuridad de su habitación. Sam despierta agitado y sudoroso, con el cuerpo y la mente adolorida.

No va a decirle a Dean al menos que la situación lo amerite.

Esa mañana ha vuelto a suceder y no estaba muy preocupado, hasta que cayó la oscuridad en california y fue entonces que el viento empezó a traer susurros y las paredes parecían achicarse a su alrededor ; los vecinos parecían aguardar igual de nerviosos que él.

Cambiarse le toma cinco minutos, para cuando salen al exterior la noche esta mas fría que nunca. Sam se sujeta a Dean mientras la moto los lleva al centro, el cuerpo de su hermano es igual de cálido desde la última vez y siente menos vértigo y temor que antes, casi acostumbrándose a la sensación de adrenalina que lo recorre siempre que se sube a esa moto.

Los faroles y las luces pasan a su lado como una supernova mientras esquivan automóviles y dan vueltas en las esquinas.

Cuando el motor deja de ronronear, Sam abre lo ojos de repente con un sobresalto, cuando Dean se sacude para avisarle que han llegado. Empezaba a sentir somnolencia pero se recompone de inmediato antes de darle a Dean razones para arrepentirse de haberlo llevado.

Están frente a un gran anuncio de neón rojo.

"La gota roja" es un bar de mala muerte. Mira a su alrededor y están rodeados de calles húmedas y edificios abandonados.

Una luz fluorescente que atrae a los insectos marginados de la cuidad.

Dean pone una mano en su hombro.

—No abras la boca, mantente cerca de mi y recuerda, O-BE-DE-CE.

Sam asiente cansinamente OTRA VEZ, porque no es un lelo y entiende perfectamente las reglas del juego. Después de todo es menor de edad y no luce precisamente peligroso para un ambiente como aquel, hablando de eso ¿Qué ayuda podría necesitar un amigo de Dean en un lugar así? ¿Con qué clase de gente se junta su hermano? Un indicador más de que Dean podría estar involucrado en negocios turbios.

Sam lo sigue muy de cerca cuando entran. El frío de la calle desaparece frente al vapor de los cuerpos apiñados, el calor del alcohol y la lujuria, dentro es un mundo totalmente distinto, un mundo en rojo.

Las luces van de aquí para allá por toda la estancia cálida. Rojas y naranjas se pasean sin control fijo, solo vagando entre hombres, mujeres, motociclistas y gente repugnante.

La barra esta llena y Dean lo toma de la muñeca para dirigirse directamente allí.

En su recorrido Sam inspecciona las paredes; roca maciza con un montón de cuadros y armas colgando, el dueño aún no debe estar seguro del estilo que quiere darle, al parecer ha optado por probarlos todos.

El piso es de madera y hay manchas por todos lados, Sam no va a ahondar mucho en que puedan ser.

Dean se ha hecho espacio entre los humanos de la barra y le esta preguntando algo al bartender, se hablan entre gritos que escapan de la música alta del lugar. Sam la identifica como un remix de Madonna y ya no sabe como clasificar el lugar.

Siente un aire frío en su mano y se da cuenta que esta solo, Dean le ha soltado, Dean ha desaparecido.

Sam suspira y se siente en el único asiento disponible en la barra atiborrada. El bartender parece ser una atracción en medio de pedidos y silbidos, volteando y haciendo girar en el aire las botellas de rones y vodkas.

—¿Qué te sirvo amigo?

Cuando levanta la mirada ya esta ahí, a su lado y mirándolo con curiosidad. Sam teme que descubra que no debería estar allí.

—Una cerveza estará bien. Intenta sonar despreocupado y da otra mirada al local, intentando encontrar la cabeza rubia y oxigenada de su hermano ¿Dónde pudo haberse metido? El bar no es tan grande para perderse, Sam no lo ve por ningún lado.

—Aquí tienes. El muchacho que debe tener veintitantos le ofrece la cerveza que pidió. Sam le da un sorbo y el frío liquido se desliza por su garganta, casi helada.

—Gracias. El muchacho le sonríe de lado y se pone a limpiar un vaso. Sam se siente casi en una película de los 80´s. a su lado un hombre con gorra deportiva se levanta y en su lugar otro sujeto con una gabardina.

Sam lo mira de reojo, mientras bebe otro sorbo. Su cabello es negro y debe estar cerca de los treinta, normalmente no se pone a ver a la gente pero, este por algún motivo llama su atención.

—Tiene pinta de contador. Piensa con gracia. El sujeto usa gabardina, saco y corbata. Cuando voltea a mirarlo Sam se paraliza, sus ojos son peligrosamente azules, profundos e intimidantes. Tiene que apartar la mirada, al no poder sostenerla por mas tiempo. —espero que no piense que estoy coqueteandole o algo por el estilo. Lo que menos necesita ahora que esta solo son problemas. El contador no ha dejado de mirarlo, de echo siente su mirada intensa sobre él. _Demonios_.

¿Donde estaba Dean?

Dean esta ocupado intentando no hacer ruido al escurrirse por la pared de ladrillos, detrás del bar. Es uno de ellos, al que ha seguido lo mas sutil que ha podido, después de todo los sentidos de los vampiros son altamente agudos.

El vampiro está con su nueva victima, aún fingiendo que lo que quiere sacar de ella esa noche es un polvo. Es rubia, como todas las demás y Dean apuesta a que es menor de edad.

—Sam. piensa de repente; lo ha dejado solo en el bar, donde estará mas a salvo que con el, en ese momento.

Solo espera no se meta en problemas.

Cuando se da cuenta la pareja se esta besando en una esquina junto a un gran basurero, casi no hay iluminación en ese sitio y Dean sabe que en cualquier momento el vampiro se mostrara tal cual.

Casi puede ver como se tensa su cuerpo, como se contraen los músculos bajo su ropa, al tiempo que sujeta el mango del machete que trae escondido bajo la chaqueta, en cualquier momento tendrá que intervenir, debía aprovechar el factor sorpresa y rezar porque no hubiese otro escondido cubriéndole las espaldas en algún lugar.

Esta a punto de atacar; sus pies lo guían fuera de su escondite, sus pasos son silenciosos y mudos, contiene la respiración y a la vez sus iris miran de reojo todo a su alrededor.

Su corazón esta obligado a estar en calma, sincronizándose con los ajenos. Nada que pueda alertar a su objetivo.

Una vibración en su pantalón parece perturbar al universo entero. Las ondas vibratorias llegan igual que cualquier sonido.

El vampiro voltea, alerta. No esta solo; a sus espaldas la victima suelta un jadeo extasiado.

Dean esta frente a él con un machete en la mano y un semblante infernal.

Cuando presa y cazador se miran a la cara, por un momento nadie hace nada, excepto la victima humana, ella se queja.

—Cariño ¿qué pasa? No te eh dicho que dejes de besarme. Suelta una risa cantarina, casi estúpida a opinión de Dean. Debe estar ebria.

A continuación todo va demasiado rápido y el celular del demonio no deja de vibrar:

El vampiro toma a la chica del rostro, ambas manos y le rompe el cuello.

Dean se lanza hacía él, mientras el monstruo ruge poniéndose a la defensiva.

Ambos se enfrentan, ambos chocan. El vampiro es mas fuerte y lo lanza lejos, hacía la otra pared; pierde el machete en el impacto. Dean no ha conseguido mas que amputarle un brazo —el miembro amputado ha caído al suelo y empieza a generar su propio charco viscoso y oscuro—. La sanguijuela ruge de nuevo mostrando sus dos hileras de cuchillas. Dean no cree que pueda ser lo suficientemente rápido para un contraataque—ha perdido el cuchillo y la espalda le arde—, pero no es necesario —GraciasADios— el vampiro opta por huir, se va con el viento, dejándolo solo, con su celular.

Dean ha perdido su presa, le duele la espalda como no recuerda y por fin saca el jodido aparato y abre para responder, totalmente cabreado.

Quien quiera que fuese, no ha desistido. Dean teme lo peor.

—¿Hola?

Del otro lado, una tonada de piano se escucha de fondo y Dean vuelve a maldecir.

—Corrígeme si me equivoco Winchester… —Maldita sea—pero… ¿has llevado acaso a tu querido hermanito de caza contigo?

Zacarias suena amable pero, Dean sabe que es todo teatro. No puede mentirle.

—No tenía otra opción.

Es una excusa de mierda pero…

Una risa sale de repente por el auricular, es irónica y fingida.

—Dean, creí que todos estos años de entrenamiento te habían enseñado que siempre hay opciones.

No dice nada, no tiene nada que decir . Sam aún no confía en el, no le ha soltado que sucede. Dean siente que fue lo mejor traerlo de todos modos.

Zacarias vuelve a hablar.

—Castiel está justo ahora con Sam.

Entonces cuelga.

Dean se levanta como puede, recoge el machete y corre tan rápido como le permiten sus piernas dentro del bar.

#

**N.A:** lo he corregido y re-escrito, espero no tenga faltas de ortografía owo. Gracias por sus review, este es un cap un poooquito mas largo. xD ya la otra semana subo otro y después entonces caps mas largos y empezamos en serio con la trama. Saludos

Pd: se aceptan criticas constructivas, tomates, de todo, en serio.

Pd2:

**Naol**: xD no ce si deje pistas entre lineas, a veces no soy consiente de lo que hago, espero que este te guste, me dices que tal. Gracias por tus dos review, sigues subiendome los animos para escribir. Dean tiene aficiones simples pero tiene debilidad por su hermano xD.


	5. Chapter 5

― Castiel.

La voz de Dean es grave e irritada. Cuando llega a la zona de la barra se mantiene a cierta distancia. Sam suspira aliviado porqué al fin aparece. Se levanta de su silla alta para unírsele pero alguien le toma firmemente de la muñeca. El agarre es fuerte, de hierro.

Auuuuu ¡joder!

― Castiel…

Esta vez hay cierta advertencia en la voz de su hermano. Un avistamiento de peligro por debajo del ruido del bar y el bullicio humano de los presentes. Sam empieza a sentirse nervioso. Mira hacía su mano prisionera, el sujeto ni siquiera aplica tensión, casi parece un toque casual, pero Sam sabe que ni siquiera queriendo podría soltarse; es algo raro la verdad y lo esta lastimando.

Hasta hace tan solo unos minutos, el único contacto que había mantenido con el sujeto había sido unas cuantas miradas incomodas y palabras. Castiel, como se le había presentado el propio sujeto le intimidaba pero, se sintió aún peor cuando Dean pareció conocerlo y no sentir felicidad al verlo.

Sam intento soltarse, sin éxito.

― Dean. La voz del sujeto le da escalofríos, es plana y monótona, sin emoción alguna.― que gusto verte de nuevo.

― No puedo decir lo mismo. Responde el rubio ― ¿podrías soltar a mi hermano?

― Claro. Lo suelta y Sam casi pierde el equilibrio. Está descolocado porque no entiende que carajos pasa con ese sujeto, pero en cuanto se ve libre, se apresura hacia Dean y se coloca tras él.

Es su hermano mayor después de todo, si se siente más seguro tras Dean en ese momento, pues ¿qué se le va a hacer?

Sam nota que Dean aún está tenso en los hombros, una línea recta e inamovible. Su cuerpo pareciendo listo para atacar, o salir corriendo. Sam también quiere irse de allí.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?

― Sabes por qué estoy aquí, Dean.

Si Sam lo conociera mejor pensaría que Castiel aprecia a su hermano, hay algo de calor en esa voz, en la forma en que entona el nombre del mayor, a pesar de que su tono es el mismo; algo en sus ojos, azules, endemoniadamente azules e imponentes en su forma de mirar a Dean.

― Zacarías. Dice simplemente Dean. Castiel asiente.― y ¿bien? ¿Que se supone que harás ahora?

Castiel sonríe, casi no se nota, porque es casi inexistente.

―Estaré con ustedes hasta que la situación sea controlable.

― Ni hablar. Responde inmediatamente el rubio, enojado.

― Solo hasta que esté todo bajo control.

― Todo está bajo control, Zacarías no puede…

― Esto no es cosa de Zacarías. Aclara Castiel y Sam quisiera saber de qué hablan y quien es Zacarías.

Dean frunce las cejas, incrédulo.

― ¿Es cosa tuya entonces? Con más razón: ¡no!

― ni siquiera me notaras, lo prometo. Además, tampoco es como si pudieras evitarlo.

El amigo de su hermano era algo insolente la verdad ¡Pero si era su casa!

Su hermano suelta un gruñido. Luego lo toma a él de la muñeca y lo saca del bar por fin.

De regreso a casa, Sam se sienta en el sofá y Dean azota la puerta.

Ni siquiera ha podido dejar ir la tensión de la noche, cuando es tomado fuertemente de las solapas por su hermano mayor.

Dean se ve peligroso, como Sam jamás lo ha visto. Sus ojos lo fulminan y su entrecejo arruga toda su cara en ira. Cuando habla lo hace lento y a punto de estallar.

― ¿Qué mierda me has estado ocultando chaval? Le escupe y Sam ya está harto de sentirse tan perdido. ¿De qué demonios habla su hermano? No se atreve a soltarse de un manotazo porque por cómo están las cosas solo alteraría más a Dean.

― No sé de qué me hablas. Dice suavemente intentando mantenerlos a raya.― ¿Qué está pasando? Primero, me llevas a ese bar de mala muerte, luego soy acosado por un contador con gabardina y luego…¿Quién carajos es Zacarías, Dean? ¿Qué está pasando?

Algo estaba pasando, algo gordo, algo que ha estado ignorando y que tiene que ver no solo con Dean sino, con el mismo.

― ¿Debo recordarte Sam, que fuiste tú el que quiso acompañarme? acusó.

Dean suspira hondamente y lo suelta, apartándose. Cuando vuelve a hablar, se nota más tranquilo. Le habla lento y suave como si Sam fuera idiota.

― Sam, necesito que me digas, si ha pasado algo esta semana, si te ha pasado algo―aclara ¿Algo como qué? ― ¿te ha pasado algo raro en la escuela? ¿Aquí? ¿Sueños raros quizá?

Sam se estremece, por alguna razón, las pesadillas, y los terrores nocturnos vienen a su mente. Esos sueños que no puede recordar pero que lo dejan ansioso, inquieto y con la respiración agitada en la madrugada, pensaría que todo se debe a la ansiedad de la mudanza, pero ha estado padeciendo de ese nerviosismo aún antes, a pocas semanas de la muerte de su padre, en esos tiempos eran leves, inofensivos. Han estado empeorando desde entonces.

Sam baja la cabeza. No sabe que está pasando y no cree que sea algo tan importante lo de sus pesadillas, no al menos lo suficiente importante para preocuparse, después de todo, la terapia psicológica en estos días es muy útil; pero tendrá que soltar un poco si quiere algo de información.

― Eh tenido pesadillas. Informa.

Dean parece espantado, sus ojos abiertos como platos. Exagera

― ¿Qué clase de pesadillas?

― No lo sé, cuando despierto, no puedo recordar nada, pero no han de ser muy agradables; siempre me dejan traspirando y agitado.

― ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada antes Sam? Reclama enfadándose de nuevo.

Sam se encoje de hombros con el ceño fruncido.

― No lo creí tan importante. Son solo pesadillas.

La paranoia de esa noche se la guardaría.

― bien, ahora dime que está pasando Dean, por favor.

― no. Dice simplemente su hermano, sin fuerza y dejándose caer en el otro sofá. Parecía como si todo el poder de la naturaleza que encerraba su hermano en el interior se hubiese esfumado de repente. Se veía algo abatido, vencido.

Esta vez Sam deja que el enojo lo inunde.

― Tengo derecho, sé que tiene que ver conmigo ¡DIME!

Dean lo mira, sin emoción en el rostro, tan plano como el tal Castiel.

― No.

¡Cabrón!

― Pensé que habíamos acordado ser sinceros el uno con el otro.

― No hemos acordado nada. Se reclina y sus dedos frotan el tabique de su nariz insistentemente.

― ¡Acabo de responder a tu pregunta imbécil!

Upss

Empieza a perder la paciencia ―malo― porqué la calma cínica de Dean está sacándole de sus casillas. Al escuchar el insulto, Dean aparta sus dedos, abriendo los ojos. Lo que encuentra Sam en ellos es ira, pura y reprimida en su estado animal. Retrocede un paso abriendo los ojos con algo de temor.

Dean al verlo, vuelve a bajar los parpados y pasan unos segundos mientras inspira y expira, intentando serenarse. Habla otra vez.

― soy tu hermano mayor, debo saberlo todo, es mi trabajo. Sam no da crédito.

― ¿así? Pues adivina que Dean: ¡no voy a volver a decirte una mierda!

Dicho esto, sube las escaleras corriendo hacía su habitación y dando un portazo. Se tira a la cama y grita contra la almohada. Nunca se ha sentido tan adolescente como en ese momento.

Respira hondo, mirando el techo mientras, las horas pasan. No se da cuenta cuando cae dormido. La siguiente vez que abre los ojos, es a causa de un sobresalto; se siente inquieto y la habitación esta más oscura que nunca. Los números brillantes de su despertador indican que son las tres de la madrugada. Sam suspira porqué nota que no tiene la misma muda de hace unas horas, está en pijama y eso quiere decir que Dean ha entrado en su habitación para cambiarle de ropa. Se ha atrevido a arroparlo con la manta.

Me ha visto en interiores Dean tiene lo mismo que él, no había porque hacer escándalo, pero aún así…

Cuando Sam piensa en Dean y recuerda lo que paso, ya no siente rabia sórdida. No siente nada, excepto decepción; después de todo, una parte de él había llegado a pensar que las cosas entre Dean y él estaban mejorando, pero al parecer no habían avanzado nada.

Se vuelve a acomodar en su cama tibia, pero sigue sin sentirse tranquilo.

En su vigilia reflexiona acerca de los hechos recientes. Todavía piensa que Dean es un idiota pero, mejor no pensar mucho en el asunto, ya descubriría lo que quería saber, de algún modo.

Sam volvió a suspirar, era tarde, pero no podía dormir.

Retiro bruscamente las mantas y anduvo a tientas hasta que encontró el interruptor. La luz lo hizo parpadear furiosamente. Salió de su habitación lo más silenciosamente posible y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano.

Cuando entro al cuarto, lo encontró vacío. Dean no estaba.

Bajo las escaleras en silencio. Mientras veía dedos finos de luz expandiéndose desde la cocina. Sam se deslizo hasta asomarse con cuidado por el marco.

Dean le daba la espalda, apoyado en la mesona de la cocina. Una mano sujetando un teléfono móvil pegado a su oído y otra empuñando pálidos nudillos sobre la cerámica.

―No lo ce. Su voz era baja, contenida, golpeada. Probablemente no queriendo despertar a Sam; quién debería estar arriba, durmiendo. ― creo que ha empezado, pero no quiero asegurar nada y lo que más me preocupa, Castiel se ha metido en mi casa. Si ellos deciden relevarme, no podré hacer absolutamente nada, él quedaría en sus manos y ellos no serán tan amables como yo Bobby.

¿Bobby?

Algo se colocó tras Sam. Tan de repente que sintió la agitación en el aire; justo a su espalda en medio de la penumbra del pasillo. En esa casa solo estaban él y su hermano y ya había recorrido todas las habitaciones mientras bajaba. Sam sintió como la sangre se iba dirección sur y un miedo enfermizo se alojó en su estómago.

Se voltio pausadamente para encontrar vacío y más oscuridad.

― Tranquilo, ha de ser una brisa, una brisa que habrá entrado por alguna ventana. Se dijo a si mismo, mientras intentaba normalizar su pulso.

―Sam.

Sam voltea rápido como un rayo. Dean está justo junto al umbral de la cocina mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos. Detrás de él ―y Sam no entiende como ha pasado― Castiel, también lo mira con su cara plana de siempre.

¡¿De dónde ha salido?! En la pequeña cocina de los Winchester no había nadie más.

― ¡Sam!― volvió a llamar Dean, sacándolo de su confusión.― ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?

― Quería un vaso de leche. Miente enseguida. Dean no parece ni cerca de creerle y en menos tiempo de lo humanamente posible, Castiel ya le está extendiéndole un vaso de cristal lleno de líquido blancuzco.

Sam lo toma frunciendo el ceño. Ambos lo observan en silencio hasta que se lo acaba y al mismo tiempo que aleja el envase de cristal de sus labios Castiel lo toma de entre sus dedos tan rápido y fácil que Sam se siente abrumado. Al segundo siguiente sus manos están vacías.

―Dean…empieza Sam con voz temerosa, porque todo aquello ya superaba lo absurdo y más le valía a su hermano explicarle todo o Sam saldría pitando de allí.

Dean suspira, pareciendo poder leerle. Lo toma del brazo y se despide de Castiel. ¿De dónde diablos ha salido?

― Vamos. Le apresura, instándole a subir porque Sam no puede dejar de mirar a Castiel. ― te ayudare a dormir.

Sam lo mira y suelta un bufido. No necesita la ayuda de Dean para dormir, necesita saber que está pasando.

Cuando Dean cierra la puerta tras él, está listo para bombardearlo a preguntas, pero el rubio no se detiene allí, lo jala hasta la cama y lo tira en ella, sin nada de delicadeza. Sam va a decirle unas cuantas cosas pero, ver a Dean entrar en la cama con él, lo enmudece.

― ¿Qué haces?

― Te ayudo a dormir. Dice sin más. Sam pone mala cara.

― No seas ridículo, lo que necesito es…

Dean no lo deja seguir, se deja caer contra él, y sobre él; lo enfunda en un abrazo apretado. Sus ojos cerrados como si el hecho de abrazar a Sam ―cuando han mantenido un contacto físico casi inexistente desde que se conocieron― no fuera nada por lo cual preocuparse ―agregando el hecho de que estamos hablando de Dean SoyUnChicoRudo Winchester― y también porqué: por todos los cielos, que ya no era un niño para dormir acompañado.

Intenta apartarse, pero Dean es una prisión solida a su alrededor. Siente su aliento chocar contra las hebras en su nuca y el familiar calor de su cuerpo contra la espalda.

― Sientes miedo, por eso no puedes dormir. Sam no puede adivinar si le está tomando el pelo o lo dice en serio. En la voz de Dean lo único notable es el cansancio.

¿Cómo es que lo sabe? Sam no le había puesto nombre a sus sentimientos, pero era cierto; la angustia y los nervios no lo dejaban conciliar el sueño. Un miedo hacia algo que no podía recordar, ni conocer.

― Así que dormiremos juntos. Continua― Mientras yo esté aquí no va a pasarte nada.

Algo en esas palabras tocan profundamente en su interior. Provocan que deje de forcejear para liberarse. El tono de Dean es sosegado y seguro, conciliador, como un hermano mayor, como un real hermano mayor.

Sam no puede evitar sentirse a salvo, aunque ya este cercano a la mayoría de edad y estén hablando de unas meras pesadillas ― porqué ¿lo dice solamente por las pesadillas cierto?― Dean le provoca sensaciones nuevas, cálidas y que amenazan con destruirlo en cuenta pueda regresar a pensar con claridad. Sabe que lo único que está haciendo es salirse con la suya ¿Se preocupara genuinamente Dean por él?

Deja pasar unos minutos mientras el mayor toma postura en la cama, sin poder creer lo que está sucediendo. Porque después de todo…Dean, con él, en la cama.

Espera un poco más y entonces habla de nuevo.

― Dean… no ce porqué evitas tanto decirme que está pasando, lo único que haces, es alimentar mi deseo por saber…

Dean lo interrumpe. Balbucea.

― mmmhnn…

Sam continúa.

― Voy a averiguarlo Dean, te juro que lo haré.

Dean no responde, ya está dormido y Sam lo deja dormir.

Él también duerme. Duerme a pesar de estar en sus brazos.

Continuará…

* * *

**N.A**: tarde en publicar el cap, porque primero sentía que debía mejorarlo, segundo soy una irresponsable, tercero espero lo disfruten, cuarto me gusta saber que piensan xD.

el se ha comido las comillas españolas (asi se le dicen? ) que puse para los pensamientos xD en fin, creo que igual se entenderá.


End file.
